In The Dark Of The Night
by Fanfic Lover 4evr
Summary: Two brothers and one dark plot to destroy them both. The demons have known all along what could break the Winchester's, and that's killing Sammy. At what lengths will an older brother go to save his younger brother? Obliviousness can only last for so long
1. Don't Touch The Heater

Author Shpill: I decided it was time to jump on the 'Supernatural' bandwagon after reading so many awesome stories about the TV series... so this is just the beginning!

Disclaimer: Hah hah hah, like I own Supernatural! And in case I didn't make that clear... I really don't own Supernatural :D

Summary: Two brothers and one dark plot to destroy them both. The demons have known all along what could break the Winchester's, and that's killing Sammy.

Warnings: Angst, basic cussing... and demon arse kicking :D

Enjoy:

* * *

"Wake up sleeping beauty…"

Brown eyes snapped open to glare over at the person who was constantly flicking his forehead. "Stop it Dean," he ordered as he pushed his brother's hand away. "This is the first good rest I've had in god knows how long and decide _now_ to wake me up?"

Dean's eyebrows raised in amusement at his brother's hissy fit. "I hate to break it to you Sammy, but that little rest was in no way good… believe me, I know what a wet dream sounds like and that definitely was the starting of one."

Sam's cheeks reddened. "You have severe psychological issues. And stop calling me Sammy."

"Pfft, we both do _Sammy_," Dean said before turning his eyes back to the dark road ahead. "God I hate snow."

Sam leaned forward and squinted out at the darkness that reigned itself around the high beams of the Impala. "Maybe you should take it a little slower Dean, haven't you ever heard of black ice?"

"Hey Sam, how about you sit like a good little brother over there and keep your mouth shut while your big brother drives? Sound good?" Dean smiled when Sam sat back with a huff.

"Wake me up when we get there alright?" Sam asked softly as he wrapped his jacket around him a little tighter. "And would it kill you to turn up the damned heat?"

Dean unconsciously ground his teeth together at Sam's whiney voice. So much time without sleep was really beginning to screw with his brother's attitude and Dean was about ready to spike Sam's food with some sleeping pills. "Here and I thought you were supposed to be the college boy Sam."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

The older brother set his jaw and stared back at the road unaware of the hand that sneakily reached out and turned up the heat knob. As soon as the warm air blew out of heater the windows fogged up, obscuring Dean's line of sight.

"What the hell! Sammy!" Dean quickly moved his hand and turned down the heat.

Sam's eyes opened wide at what he saw in front of the car. "Dean!" he shouted.

Green eyes swerved back to the road. "Shit!" Dean slammed on the breaks and turned the wheel in hopes of missing the deer that was staring stupidly at high beams. "Hold on Sammy!"

The car spun, the slushy mess that covered the ground made it impossible for Dean to maneuver his car to a safe stop. His heart dropped into his stomach as he felt the undeniable thud as the car slid into the deer and to his horror the car didn't stop there.

Seconds passed until another stronger impact was made against the side of the Impala. The last thing Dean heard before lapsing into unconsciousness was the sound of glass breaking as a third and final impact brought the car to an abrupt stop.

"Sam! Sammy, you better wake your skinny ass up right now!"

Once again Sam Winchester opened his eyes to the annoying pestering voice of his older brother, only this time, upon entrance to consciousness was a lot more pain. "Uuuh, oh god," he moaned as pain from everywhere hit him at once.

"Are you up Sammy?"

Slowly, Sam let his eyes slip open. As more of his nerve endings came to join in the brutal fun he realized that he was freezing, and how painful it was. "Dean?"

"Oh thank god. I've been calling your name for the last fifteen minutes you deaf moron," Dean sighed in relief.

Sam let out a dry chuckle. "I guess I know why you didn't want me to turn up the heat…"

Dean laughed until he realized doing so hurt. "I dunno if college was the best idea for you Sammy… it might have actually made you stupider."

It was then that Sam realized he couldn't see his brother. "Dean, where are you?"

Dean grunted as he tried to shift. "I'm behind the wheel Sammy, you're in the back seat."

Sam groaned in recognition.

"I thought I told you to put on your damn seatbelt Sam," Dean scolded softly. "How bad Sammy?"

The younger brother tested how well he could move and came to a painful realization that his feet were pinned beneath a seat. As he tried to wiggle his feet free, pain lanced through his legs and blasted through his head making him lean back on whatever was there. "I'm stuck," he relayed weakly.

There was a grunt from the front seat. "That makes two of us."

Sam's eyes wandered around the car to assess the damage to his brother's beloved Impala. In an instant he knew that Dean would kill him once he got a good look at his car… and this was just the inside. "I think I'll live… what about you?"

There was a bitter snort from up front. "Oh Sammy, you'll only be alive until I get my hands on you. And that deer better thank the big man upstairs that it's dead! And Thanks to your crappy listening skills, my girl has been destroyed."

Shit… too late. "Um… I'm sorry?"

"Yeah right."

"Are you really okay?"

There was a sigh of annoyance. "Nothing is broken… except for my car… and I'm guessing you too. I'm fine Sammy, you just stay where you are now until I can figure out how to get myself free."

Silence lapsed between the two and somewhere in that time Sam fell asleep. It only seemed for seconds but one second he was staring up at the ceiling and the next he was staring at the inside of his eyelids.

Again it was his brother who had brought him back to that land of the living.

"Dean?" Sam was so confused. Wasn't his brother just pinned beneath his steering wheel? How did he get back here, and why was his face hovering over his with such a worried look plastering his face.

"This doesn't look so bad. A concussion, maybe a couple of fractured bones… but for the most part I think you'll be okay."

"That is, if we don't freeze to death first," Sam mumbled back.

"Way to be optimistic Sammy. Now, you know how I said a while back that you were allowed to fall asleep anywhere as long as we weren't hunting?"

Sam nodded even though he couldn't remember any such conversation, but he did zone out on Dean's lectures and scolding a lot more nowadays.

"Well I take it back. If you even think about closing your eyes I'll tell dad it was you, who broke his shotgun back in 94'," he promised.

With half-lidded eyes Sam half-smiled at the memory. Their dad had freaked out, and Dean had taken the fall when he had seen how scared Sammy was. "That's not fair Dean, I was like ten."

"Whatever Sammy. It's only a little miracle that the high beams are still working," Dean stated as he practically climbed on top of Sam and tried to inspect his trapped legs. "This is gonna hurt like a bitch Sam, but I'm gonna try to pull your legs free."

Sam arched his eyebrows up at his brother. "That sounds like a bad idea, and it's so cold. If you get me free, where are we gonna go? We're in the middle of nowhere."

Dean ignored Sam as one hand braced the seat that had broken and wedged itself over Sam's crushed legs and used the other to grab one of his brother's ankles. "On three. One… two… _three_!"

The brown eyes disappeared as eyelids slammed shut in pain. "Stop Dean!"

Even though Dean knew he was causing Sam unintentional pain, he couldn't bring himself to stop halfway and continued to pull while ignoring Sam's screaming. With a satisfying pop Sam's leg was free. Dean looked up to his brother's face and was terrified to see his eyes were shut.

"What did I say Sammy!" Dean spit out as he grabbed Sam's freezing cold cheeks in his palms. "There's no way in hell that you don't have a concussion, your big head broke the passenger window before you were thrown in the back. You need to stay awake Sammy."

Slowly a sliver of brown was seen beneath the dark lashes.

"Thatta boy, come on back before I get lonely and start talking to myself," Dean coached. He gave his brother a big smile once his eyes were fully opened.

"You're not gonna kiss me or anything I hope," Sammy joked sleepily. "See, you do have psychological issues."

"If I were you I wouldn't be joking with the guy who still has to pull your other foot from the seat," Dean replied with a cockily at his brother's unconscious wince.

Ten more minutes of screaming and Sam's other foot was finally free and had maneuvered themselves outside of the car.

Sam grunted as Dean pulled his arm over his neck and threaded his arm around his waist and pulled upwards. "Dean, we were safer in the car."

Dean turned on the flashlight he found in his dash and looked around the darkness. He did the best he could to ignore the gasps of pain Sam would give every now and again when he was jostled.

"Pain is weakness leaving the body Sam," Dean spoke in a fake tone.

"Well thank you Buddha," Sam sneered as a shiver coursed through his broken body.

"Actually, dad told me that," Dean remembered. "I'd say it was when I got thrown at that wall in Boscon City. Nasty poltergeist that was."

"I don't remember going to Boscon City Dean."

"You were with Pastor Jim. You couldn't have been older than…"

"Did you hear that?" Sam asked suddenly.

Both brothers looked around wildly as the sound of something moving faded. They both remained incredibly silent as the most feral growling sounded through the air.

"You're right Sammy, maybe it was safer to stay in the car."

* * *

TBC... Reviews are awful nice to read when one gets lonely :p


	2. How Quiet Can You Be?

Hello everyone :D

I'm sorry it's taken me so long to update... I didn't mean to make you all hang like that cause lord knows I hate it when I wanna read more and can't cause there's nothing more to read...

Anyway, this chapter may take on a different feel. And I'm sorry if your all sitting there going what the hell was Fanfic Lover 4evr doing? ... But let me explain myself ;D

I'm just getting the feel for how I want to finish writing this story. How expressive it is can depend on my mood... or the music I'm listening (I know it's bizzare but it's just how this authoress is ;D)

Thank you all kindly for the lovely reviews you sent me... I love them, and they make me go SQUEA! So thanks for the support!

Enjoy:

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Two:**

"You with me there college boy?" Dean asked his half-lidded brother who was currently drooped against him.

"Mmhmm," Sam mumbled as he fisted the arm of Dean's leather jacket.

Dean tried to get a look at his brother through the dark. "How are you feelin' Sammy?"

"Oh I'm just peachy Dean. For all we know a bear is on our asses and it's like fifty below zero, my head feels like a windigo is gnawing at it…"

"Okay, okay, I get it. Sheesh. And by the way, it's your fault that Mr. Sasquatch is on our asses."

"Oh well excuse me for feeling a little cold. If your damn Impala wasn't such and old piece of shi…"

"Sammy if you finish that sentence I will leave your ass out here to contend with the Sasquatch," Dean huffed as he pulled his brother along through the steadily rising snow. "I'd even go for a crappy motel room right about now."

Sam let out a soft laugh. "Yeah, not to mention the diner diet… I'd even give up your car for a double cheeseburger."

"Don't talk about my baby like she's just some car!"

"Dean… it _is_ just a car…"

"No, she's more than that. Hey, she's saved your ass more than once if I recall Sammy," Dean said as he squinted out beyond the flashlight he palmed.

"I hope your not still trying to find the Impala, because if you are then I think we've been going in the wrong direction."

Dean moaned in recognition. "You knew we were going in the wrong direction and you didn't say anything?"

Sam shrugged in his brother's arms. "I didn't know we were trying to find the car again, I thought we were trying to get away from whatever is following us."

"You mean Sasquatch?"

"Why are we naming it Sasquatch? We don't even know what it is."

"We're at a high altitude Sam. It's the forest, and it's snowing… what else would it be?" Dean spoke as if it were a no brainer. "And if it is, then we're screwed because I lost the car that has all our _equipment_… and I lost us."

"Look at the bright side Dean, if whatever the hell that thing is doesn't find us till morning than we'll probably already be frozen to death."

"No more Discovery Channel for you little brother."

* * *

"Dean we gotta stop, I can't walk anymore," Sam groaned. When Dean wouldn't let go and kept dragging him forwards he pushed his older brother away from him and allowed himself to plunk down into the snow. 

"Sammy, if we stop then we'll freeze," Dean scolded as he grabbed Sam around the forearm and pulled him upright.

Sam felt pain ripple through his legs and he couldn't help but to groan. His body was beyond freezing, hell; he didn't even shiver anymore. Nausea crept up his senses until that horrible feeling in the back of his throat took over. He tried his best not to vomit all over Dean as well as himself.

"Well that was pleasant Sam," Dean surveyed as his brother finished emptying the contents of his stomach.

Sam stood up straight and pulled his sleeve across his mouth. "I hate you."

"Oh please, you could never hate me Sammy. No one could ever hate me… especially you," the older brother stated matter-of-factly.

The two walked onwards, not quite sure of where they were going, but smart enough to know that if they were to stop would either mean death by freezing, or death by being eaten.

* * *

Time passed, but seemed incredibly slow as the two brothers trekked through the slowly rising snow. The white flakes blotted together in a cacophony of frozen particles that stuck to clothes and melted on slowly cooling skin. 

"I hate snow…" Dean trailed off. He waited for some type of reply to come for his younger brother, but Sam seemed content to stay silent. "Oh come on Sammy, not talking to me?"

The only thing that answered Dean was heavy breathing and a gasp every few moments as nerve endings awoke and caused pain in the youngest Winchester.

Dean sighed; they had turned around after Sam had pointed out that they were headed in the wrong direction. But it seemed that fate was toying with their lives as what felt like hours passed without any luck.

"Do you ever wonder what it would be like if mom hadn't died Dean?" Sam spoke lowly and Dean almost missed the fever-vented question to the splashing wind.

"What kind of question is that Sam? Of course I do."

Sam sighed softly and allowed Dean to take on more of his weight. "When I was younger… I wondered what it would be like to have a younger brother… or sister if it came down to it."

"I know what you mean Sammy. I've wondered the same things as you, and I'm sure dad has too," Dean confided. "And for once, I wish you would stop blaming yourself for everything."

The younger Winchester snorted at the comment. "You're one to talk Dean. You can't protect me from everything, and when you cant, you just become all…emo."

_CRACK_!

"Shut up Sam," Dean hissed.

Sam's eyebrows rose. "What? It's the truth…"

"No Sam, I heard something," Dean whispered and quickly clicked his flashlight off. The older brother fixed his grip around Sam's side and shielded him protectively as he strained to hear any sound over the howling wind.

There was another sound, and Sam caught it this time.

"It caught up," he realized.

Dean nodded in confirmation, and noticed then how labored his younger siblings breath was becoming. It sounded wet, and there were only a few other times that he'd heard that sound, and he knew it couldn't be good. He fought hard not to let guilt entwine his senses as he recognized his bad choice in leaving the Impala. But at the time, it seemed like the good option… the only option.

The older brothers' shoulders slumped slightly and his hunter persona took over. Dean pulled Sam as quietly as possible over to a pine tree. He softly shushed Sam's quiet protests and surveyed the area around them. He hunched forward and unsheathed the knife around his ankle. The weapon would hardly prove usefulness against something supernatural, but the elder brother hoped he could at least protect Sam… even if was the last thing he ever did.

Snow blew around him in a flurry, melting in his eyes, and sticking to his hair. If the Winchester boy's did get out of the harshness of the wintry forest they'd most likely have to fight against Pneumonia along with whatever was stalking them.

Dean was positive that he'd heard something, and his instincts topped with everything his father had taught him. They told him that he wasn't wrong, and that something was out there probably watching them with a harmful intent.

A movement in the corner of his eye caused him jerk towards it. His eyes darted wildly, and his subconscious became very aware of Sam's position incase he needed to act on a seconds notice. Nothing appeared to him, but the hair rising on the back of his neck told him that they were definitely not alone.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are," Dean shouted into the dark.

Heavy breathing reached Dean's ears, and he looked over to Sam who was slowly sliding down the trunk of the tree. It was then that he realized Sam was too far away for him to be hearing that kind of breathing.

A lead weight dropped into Dean's stomach as he was hit with the realization. His eyes closed for a short second before he spun around and stared into bright orange irises. "Oh shit," he cussed as big meaty arms pushed into him, throwing him back an incredible distance.

The air rushed from his lungs as his body slammed into a tree. Dean vaguely heard Sam call his name but couldn't find enough breath to reply, or order Sam to run away even though a part of him new that Sam would never do so... not that he had the strength to do so anyway.

Darkness once again took him.

* * *

Sam watched in horror as something-white slammed into his brother. He fought to push his leaden body up knowing that he was Dean's only hope in not being slaughtered. As soon as Dean slammed into a close by tree he called out to him but received no answer as his brother came to a stop in the soft snow. 

Brown eyes darted to where the creature had been standing and realized with panic that it was gone. He put one foot out and had to latch on to the tree as his leg gave out. Every bit of his energy reserve was gone.

Part of Sam wondered whether tonight would be his last. In the scared, more fearful part of his mind told him that Dean wouldn't wake up and fix things like he always did. But the more realistic part of his brain told him that if he _did _die, Dean would either go with him or bring a pointy reckoning upon whatever this thing was. The biting realization explained that this thing had been stalking them the second they freed themselves from the Impala's wreckage, it seemed as a likely explanation.

Finally, Sam's body forged mutiny against him and collapsed bonelessly back to the ground. His eyelids snapped shut the second he heard cautious footfalls come towards him. He could _feel_ the heat radiating off of his predator.

The young man fought to hold in a gasp as a hairy hand grabbed at his chin and rolled his head around. Sam played dead, hoping that it would deter the beast from harming him. He heard the thing snort then unmistakably felt hot breath against his neck. The creature began sniffing him, making it damn near impossible to hold still.

All of the sudden, something sharp prodded one of Sam's many wounds, causing him to cry out and alert his predator to his actual consciousness. He let his eyes slide open, knowing that his cover had been blown and that he was no longer safe in pretending.

The orange eyes startled him but he couldn't look away. He was drawn in, almost as if he was being hypnotized. His eyelids crept downwards so that his eyelashes drew a dark line across his milky-white cheeks.

Sam slumped forward and he was too tired to worry or even care that he had fallen straight into the predators' arms and was being delicately lifted upwards.

To his utter languor filled dismay, he heard the thing hum a familiar tune right before he was thrust into a unlit void, finally joining his brother.

* * *

TBC... Thank you lovely people for reading! Reviews are welcome and most difinitely appreciated.


	3. Give A Little Push

I'm Baaaaaaaaaaack!

It's so bizarre where a person can get their inspiration from, isn't it? And like all fans out there, I'm bummed that 'Supernatural' has taken their very mean break because of the holiday season... grrr.

Well, here is the next chapter and I hope it will suffice, this chapter gave me a headache and I rewrote it over and over just to come back to where I started.

You guys are great and I'm so glad that you enjoy it! Thank you all for you lovely reviews that have encouraged me so much! You guys rock!!!

Enjoy:

* * *

**Chapter Four:**

Dean groaned as he slowly fell back into consciousness. His green eyes opened to greet darkness, his muddled thoughts kept him from remembering what had happened for him to wake up shivering and in a not so understandable amount of pain.

"Oh god," he moaned as he rolled himself over onto his back. It dawned on him that he was lying in the freezing cold snow in the middle of a snow topped forest.

It felt as if his face were on fire, causing him to reach up and feel if there was something that was eating away at his face. He snorted when he realized that in actuality his face was frozen.

Dean managed to ease himself up into a sitting position and surveyed the area while still trying to figure out what the hell he was doing there. Something in the back of his mind managed to drop kick him and the memory of him and Sam crashing brought him to sudden awareness.

"_Would it kill you to turn up the damned heat?"_

"_Here and I thought you were supposed to be the college boy Sam."_

"_What the hell is that supposed to mean?"_

_The older brother set his jaw and stared back at the road unaware of the hand that sneakily reached out and turned up the heat knob. As soon as the warm air blew out of heater the windows fogged up, obscuring Dean's line of sight._

"_What the hell! Sammy!" Dean quickly moved his hand and turned down the heat._

_Sam's eyes opened wide at what he saw in front of the car. "Dean!" he shouted._

_Green eyes swerved back to the road. "Shit!" Dean slammed on the breaks and turned the wheel in hopes of missing the deer that was staring stupidly at high beams. "Hold on Sammy!"_

_The car spun, the slushy mess that covered the ground made it impossible for Dean to maneuver his car to a safe stop. But the car slid into the deer and to his horror the car didn't stop there._

Dean managed to pull more thoughts from the recesses of his mind and remembered that they had been hunted down by that hairy Sasquatch thing. He remembered being thrown like a rag doll and Sam screaming for his older brother. Blackness had stolen the eldest then.

"Sammy," he breathed in newborn fear.

His body fought him all the way as he scuttled to his feet and looked around the surrounding area for his little brother. His heart dropped when he found the blood covered tree but no Sam was found.

"This can't be happening," Dean cried into the night. His job, his duty, his life, was based upon protecting his brother from everything and how the hell was he supposed to that now.

The hunter wondered hopefully if Sam had managed to run off and away from that thing that had tracked them far better than any Wendigo could possibly dream. But reality set in and he knew in his heart that Sam wouldn't have ever left Dean alone even if he thought getting help would save them both.

Dean was overwhelmed and allowed himself a moment of weakness that brought him to his knees. "What the hell am I supposed to do?!" he screamed at the sky. "I don't understand why this shit keeps happening!"

It was then that a sense of comfort ran over Dean and he heard the strangest and softest voice speak to him saying, "_Walk forward."_

The twenty-six-year-old felt uneasy about what had just been instructed by him but urgency filled him and he slowly walked forward.

A yelp forced its way out of Dean's mouth when he tripped over something and hit the freezing ground with an 'oomph'. "What the…" Dean muttered as he turned around on all his fours to see what had tripped him.

It was his flashlight.

The small tool was covered with a layer of snow, but shown brightly enough for Dean to know where to dig it out.

"Thank you," Dean muttered out for the invisible forced that were helping him to hear.

The little help had lifted Dean's hopes slightly but he still had no idea where to go, not to mention that he was defenseless as was Sam. "Come on, just a little more help…" Dean paused and trained his ears to hear _anything _that might come to him through the night.

_"Keep going young one."_

Dean sighed in relief and fought to hold back tears of thankfulness. Dean walked forward cautiously but felt something grow within him, warming him and helping him move forward faster until Dean was running as fast as his legs could carry him.

With his legs and lungs burning, Dean kept pushing onwards not really knowing what the hell he was doing but knowing that it was a lot better than doing nothing at all.

Trees whipped at his cold face but he would not be deterred in wherever he was going. He ran and ran and never slowed, his mind filling with memories from his childhood both good and bad ones at that.

It was indeed a massive surprise and blessing when he tripped the second time, swearing as he rose to his feet and feeling the exhaustion push into his limbs. His eyes lifted slowly and he gasped out loud as comprehension hit him and he began laughing hysterically.

He had found his beloved Impala.

* * *

Pain of an unbearable force pulsed through Sam Winchester as he was viciously pulled into alertness. A scream was ripped from his mouth, but was muffled by something that was logged there. His body shook with nausea as tried desperately to comprehend his surroundings.

The young man concluded that he was in a cave somewhere judging by the draft that made him shiver. And wherever he was, it was dimmed but not darkened to the point of not being able to see. For he _could _see, just not very far in front of him.

The young man searched for something to give the slightest hint to where he was but found none. All he could do was hope he was safe for now, and that the hairy thing that had taken him to this musty hell hole wasn't watching him from the darkness.

He opted to move but realized that the task was easier said than done. He looked down on himself to see that every bit of clothing had been removed except for his boxers that did nothing to keep his body heat in. And a second conclusion brought him to realize that his movements were halted because he was strapped down to something hard and smooth, which Sam identified as being a table.

Sam was confused by these findings. Why would there be a table of sorts in a 'cave' that was supposed to hone the urban legends very own 'Sasquatch' as Dean so quaintly put it.

The sound of something moving at the top of his head caused him to jerk and pull against his bindings. His heart thudded and he wondered if he should play unconscious, as if he hadn't even woken up until he could find a way out of this entrapment.

The unconscious scam was quickly thwarted when a hairy hand grabbed him by his brown mop of hair and jerked his head backward causing him to yelp in pain. He cringed at the smell of the things breath that wafted through his nose.

Sam watched it from his angled position painfully. God it was ugly, with an ugly snout that was blackened and with white fur that looked beige in the dim light. It also smelled something horrible as well making Sam fight to not gag, seeing as if he threw up he'd end up choking on it thanks to the makeshift gag stuffed in his mouth.

It sniffed him again, almost as if it were savoring in his humanly scent. It grunted in what Sam believed to be approval and moved ungracefully to Sam's feet where it stared at him for a moment before turning and walking off into the darkness.

A thought dawned on Sam and he wondered if this thing had been summoned by someone else, because it didn't make much sense that this thing that seemed incredibly stupid had managed to find a table slab and strap him to it.

Thoughts passed and Sam wondered about Dean, wondered if his ass of a brother was alive and for the most part, unharmed. The little dependent brother in Sam also wondered if Dean was coming for him, and the element that knew that Dean was on his way hopped that he'd do so quickly.

Time passed and Sam's eyes drifted downwards until his awareness was gone and he was left dreaming about other demons that wanted to hurt him and his family.

* * *

Sam jerked himself awake and sighed in despair as he remembered his current predicament concerning himself and a certain Sasquatch with the 'Sam' fetish. He wanted to kick his own ass for falling asleep, he was defenseless enough now, and he was even more if he was sleeping.

Suddenly Sam could sense another presence with him and he searched wildly, trying to find out if Sasquatch was back and hoping to have some fun with him.

He wasn't prepared to hear single steps coming towards him, nor was he prepared to see a bundled up man with a psychotic grin looking down at him. The man didn't speak, just stared, sometimes tilting his head back and forth to look at Sam at different angles.

Keeping that same estranged smile plastered on his face, the man placed his hands carefully on each side of Sam's head. He chanted something, and to Sam it didn't sound dark, it almost sounded as if it were a prayer of some sort.

Nothing in the world could have stopped the pain that filled Sam's head so quickly causing his body to lift against the straps that held him securely.

Sam's vision swam and his body moved beyond his control, convulsing so strongly that he felt a few of the bindings snap against the force of his muscle spasms.

The fire that coursed through him made him scream, the sound almost completely muted by his gag. Tears streamed down his face and the hotness and pain he felt moved through every part of his body ripping him to shreds. He felt as if he was going to combust and all Dean would be left to find would be a pile of ashes that once was his little brother.

The hands were gone and the pain stopped as it suddenly began and Sam panted raggedly through his nose. There was tightness at his temples and he looked through blurred vision to the man putting something against the soft patches of skin located on his temples. Some type of liquid dripped down onto Sam's shoulders and looked at it.

It was blood. He recognized the tangy scent that he'd smelt way too many times in his life.

The man began chanting again and he laid his hands upon Sam's head once more. The fire returned with a vengeance and Sam's body bucked against the intruding pain.

There was one name that pushed through his gag before is unearthly screaming took over.

"_DEAN!"_

* * *

TBC..._  
_


	4. Time Is Running Out

Please forgive me for the long wait, and the short chapter, but I've had writers block, but I think I'm pretty much done with that so, yay!

I've noticed my word usage is a bit strange this chapter... but what can you do right? The mistakes are mine, so please bear with me.

Enjoy:

* * *

Sam's body convulsed against his bonds once again as the pain rippled through his skull and thrummed angrily against his brain.

The young man's head was pulled taut back against the agony, his neck so constricted that the blood vessels bulged from his heated and damp skin.

Pictures flooded across Sam's vision as he screamed into his gag. They were visions, his visions. Every bloody, gory picture flooded through his minds eye and caused him to arc against the horrific scenes he'd thought were gone.

The green eyes glazed over as film of his dead girlfriend, Jess, played before him, the visions mixed then, a blonde girl standing at the edge of a bridge. Her hair flew around her as the wind picked up, and god it was so painful to watch the tears streaming down her face.

Sam cried out again as the picture changed and he saw a man hold a shotgun to his chin and pull the trigger, brain matter splattering on a sign above where his head used to be.

"STOP!" Sam screamed into his gag, and the pain increased until he could feel something running down from his nose to collect at the divot beneath his nose.

As the next picture began to play, Sam hoped to whatever being above that he would die right there so he wouldn't have to take anymore of the pain and memories.

By some miracle and no doubt twist of fate, there was a roar above him and suddenly the pain was gone.

Sam gasped raggedly as the small room slowly came back into focus, his heart thudding harshly against his sternum. His eyes were fogged and he couldn't see anything past the distortion caused by his tears that had collected there.

A shiver rippled through him as his senses came back and allowed him to once again feel his body. He was freezing again; the hot fire that had surrounded him had disappeared almost completely.

Sam was confused by the sudden and unexpected relief so he began to search with his eyes in the dismal prison for answers, particularly looking for the shaman and his white beast.

As his vision began to clear, something in the corner of his eye caused him to turn his head left, and there in the darkness he could see a white furry figure. Sam choked against the realization and his body jerked away from the beast staring back at him on its own accord.

His heart picked up speed and jack hammered so harshly against his chest he thought it would burst through. Sam's eyes darted wildly then, in search for the beast's counterpart, the shaman that had caused him so much pain.

To Sam's relief the shaman was nowhere to be found and had left Sasquatch to keep watch over him. But Sam knew distantly that the shaman would be back and the fear of not knowing what was going to happen to him made Sam sick.

With that conclusion, Sam's apprehension picked up making his breathing become ragged as his the pain in his head increased and the room tilted wildly and blurred around the edges. The pain blasted at Sam and he whimpered letting his head roll until hit rested against his shoulder, his eyes went back to the eyes watching him intently.

"Oh god," Sam murmured in a wet, muffled sob. His gag made it impossible for anyone or anything to be able to understand a word he muttered.

The blood that had been resting above his lip had overflowed the skin and now sank down into Sam's cracked lips and coated his white teeth, turning them pink. The metallic taste made Sam's stomach flip again; the undeniable feeling that he was going to vomit entered his senses.

Sam somehow found the strength to lean a little more forward, but suddenly remembered the squishy gag in his mouth and panicked. His stomach heaved; the acid filling his mouth and making him retch.

Sam choked, his body shuddered and he writhed. He was going to die, choking on his own vomit. So many things popped through his head at the awareness of his impending death. God, how badly Sam wanted to see his brother… not to say goodbye, but to tell him how much he loved him and how much he appreciated everything Dean had sacrificed of himself for Sam. Grayness filled Sam as he made disgusting wet choking sounds as the acidic liquid burned his mouth.

Just when Sam thought this was the end of him, something grabbed harshly at him, grabbing at his forearm and ripping the plastic wedge from his mouth before promptly throwing him over onto his side.

The young Winchester coughed and gagged raggedly as sweet oxygen flood his mouth and cleared all of the cobwebs from his thoughts. His body had begun to burn again as his nerve endings woke to join the party.

When he regained his bearings and his eyes cleared of their blurriness he managed to turn his head and get a look at the mass of white standing directly behind his form, just beyond the darkness.

Sam couldn't seem to tear his eyes from the blob in the corner, his mind tried to find a reason as to why that thing didn't just let him choke to death. Although the shaman probably wouldn't be happy to see its new 'toy' had died by asphyxiation.

The young Winchester ran his tongue over his teeth and shivered at the cold that blew in from the entrance where the beast was standing. "What are you?" Sam wondered aloud.

The thing seemed to understand as it emitted a small sound from its throat and then moved toward the cave opening and then off into the snowy night once again.

* * *

Dean's hands shook from the cold while he tried to fit the specific key into the lock that kept the Impala's trunk shut tightly. "Come on, dammit," he cursed. The key slid into place and was turned quickly, the trunk door popped up, revealing a mass of weapons in the dark. 

The flashlight offered some assistance as he sought out the most volatile weapons he could carry with him. He'd grabbed his duffel full of clothes and had emptied it, filling it with some weapons and fought with himself as to whether he should pack a dry pair of clothes for his brother for once he was found.

It was hard to swallow down the despair he felt at not knowing where his brother was. These feelings were the same feelings he'd felt when Sam had gone missing with the Benders clan, and they were damn hard to push down into a dark place where they could die out.

Dean wondered how far from the road he was at the moment since him and Sam had a hard time locating before Sasquatch had kicked their asses. Their senses had obviously been screwed up by the wind and snow that didn't seem to ever let up.

"Alright, were to now?"

Dean waited, waited for the sign he'd been given all night.

The wind blew hard for a moment; the ice crystals heaved heavily with the force and blinded Dean as they flew into his tired eyes.

"_Run_," the voice cooed through the gust of icy air.

Alarmed, Dean slammed the trunk shut and began jogging forward, his hand finding the gun tucked in the waistband of his wet jeans.

"_Time is running out_," the voice said.

"I'm going as fast as I can!" Dean growled, but managed to pick up his speed. "I'm coming Sammy, just hold on a bit longer."

Eyes blinded from the snow, fingers numb from the cold, heart dampened with worry, but Dean Winchester would not be deterred from his mission.

The mission that would decide his own fate as well as his brothers, a mission Dean refused to lose.

"_Come get me Dean_," the voice whispered when it knew the hunter could not here him.

**"Love knows no limit to its endurance, no end to its trust, no fading of its hope; it can outlast anything. Love still stands when all else has fallen." – Anonymous**.

Dean couldn't agree more.

* * *

TBC... 


End file.
